


John|这个杀手不太冷

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: John has a secret, about his joh and dream<br/>摘要：John有个不为人知的秘密，有关他的职业和梦想</p>
            </blockquote>





	John|这个杀手不太冷

每个人都有秘密，John也不例外，每次他拿到心理评估，上面千篇一律有关他本人是多么多么三观正直，无任何犯罪倾向时，他总想找个地方仰天长笑三百声。

可惜那个时候，还没什么狂霸拽的词能全然的描绘出他的心声，否则“愚蠢的人类”一定会成为他的口头禅。  
John怀疑自己大概有个什么“死亡依赖症”之类的，当然，他并不知道这种症状在生理学或心理学上是否存在，事实证明，John Watson在某些时候可以十分无私，在另一些时候又能做到十分自我，在遇到Sherlock Holmes之前他觉得自己算得上是个自私的混球，而后老天用他的室友给了他当头一棒，他也姑且当做是上帝的馈赠，言下之意：你已经很不错了，John，别太逼着自己。  
他也确实那么做了。  
  
好吧，其实故事在Sherlock Holmes未出现在John的生活之前就已然开始，起因是John长久以来，从中二到大二研二PHD二直至上战场二年退伍二年一直延续的理想。  
他想做个杀手。  
这没什么可笑的，每个人都有权力在青春期做各种关于未来的美梦，哪怕他们听上去愚蠢无比。  
没错，那确实不可笑，可笑的是一个快过了三十岁的人依旧怀揣根本不合实际的梦想。  
而John，显然，他持反对意见。  
我们回到之前有关他给自己定义的“死亡依赖症”上，John H Watson，巴茨毕业，毕业后去了阿富汗战场，同死神擦肩而过无数次（所以上辈子他们俩到底有了多少个回眸），他见证了太多死亡，也接触过太多尸体，按他后来的话，真的是把一辈子的数都给用了——荒唐的是，他还想透支下辈子的。  
说实话，John不觉得自己有什么受虐倾向，他还是挺怕疼的，所谓常年河边走，哪能不湿鞋，阿富汗的阳光沙砾鲜血被一颗枪子儿扫出了他的生活，John当时痛的“嗷嗷”直叫，眼里的泪水却并不是因为伤口——他和他的爱人大概可能也许是永别了，John只感到心里破了一个洞。  
他确实是挺依赖死亡给他的心率飙升，血脉喷张，那更像是他的精神寄托，就跟毒品上瘾是一个道理。  
现实就是狗屎。  
John挠了挠头发，是的，他没忘，他已经退役了，阿富汗战场的一切都不再属于他，他得重新找个活。  
于是某个夜里，John正半醒半睡睡睡醒醒，他做了一个梦，梦的内容他记不清了，却无端唤回了他的白日梦。  
就是这样，John在他根本不青春的年纪里受了天启似的决心当个杀手。  
他知道些门路，有关武器买卖，消息来源，还有委托之类的，第二天他拄着拐杖——是的，他是不是忘了说，从阿富汗回来后，那个明明打在肩膀上的子弹却让他操蛋的瘸了条腿？  
心理医生说了，那是心因性的，可鉴于关于他的测评就没个准确的时候，他决定把心理医生的话当放屁。  
他走在路上，一瘸一拐，沿途遇到个衣衫褴褛的老乞丐，他走过去，三步之后又退了回去，他丢了几个英镑，那没啥，他还给得起，反正他的人生即将迈入新的篇章，第一笔买卖完成后总能有一笔钱够他挥霍一阵子。  
当然啦，虽然他只是个小角色，更准确一点，是个nobody，但受雇杀人毕竟也算个大事，最不济也该有个几万英镑吧？  
  
  
结果等他在类似杀手内部私密的推特上用二指禅戳了广告后不久，就有人传了消息给他，匿名，当然，给了姓名地址职业，外加照片一张。  
John对着照片里的人眨了眨眼，这是个轻松活儿，他想，这家伙的脸比平均长度还长了那么几厘米，相当便于他爆头。  
而后他就回复，意思是这单生意他接了。  
三分之一的定金很快打到账上，John的下巴差点掉到地上，整整五十万英镑。  
等等，这真是个容易的差事么？  
三秒钟之后，他又收到另一条短信：你准备怎么干？  
John几乎不假思索的回过去：蹲点，直接爆头。  
“哈！”相隔甚远的某个疯子发出夸张的大笑，嘴巴的张力足以塞下三块叠起来的“三+二”苏打夹心，“I like this guy.”他说，回头看看阴暗角落里擦着枪的疯子二号，疯子二号置若罔闻，疯子一号怅然若失的又把头又扭了回去。  
  
  
John原本的计划是找个隐蔽的地方，吹吹风看看月，喝点啤酒，等着目标出现，一枪搞定。  
三天后John眼角抽筋外加手臂间歇性震颤而不得不另辟蹊径。  
去他妈的！  
他想，这个目标人物绝对是狂躁症患者，他居然可以做到一刻不停的转来转去，高度兴奋使得他哪怕停留一刻身子也是来回摇摆的！  
这他妈绝对是嗑药嗑多了，John甩着发酸的臂膀，顺便揉了揉昏花的眼睛，他居然一秒都无法瞄准，这太令人挫败了，John开始考虑是不是干脆送一筐可卡因给目标人物，让他注射死得了——他认真思考了数秒，把这个提议在脑袋里轰成了渣——成本太高，不予采纳。  
John深吸了几口气，他收起来复枪，守株待兔这招看来不管用了，他得主动出击。  
他把手枪别在口袋上。  
  
  
很多很多年后，John的自我反省里就增加了一条：没有比跟踪Sherlock Holmes还傻X的事儿。  
没错，他的潜台词就是，那时候的自己绝对是个大傻X！  
难以想象，那个男人光是腿就快赶上他整个人的高度了，而他居然还傻兮兮的妄想跟踪，最糟糕的是，这个人的大脑绝对是异于常人，他在大街小巷上蹿下跳上房揭瓦的样子可以令无数人望洋兴叹。  
在折腾了两天之后，John彻底失去了这个男人的踪影。  
唉，这可太令人沮丧了。  
John捶打着他的腿，它们难得恢复正常，却酸的要命。  
他垂头丧气的走在回小旧旅馆的路上，那个乞丐还在原地，冻得瑟瑟发抖，John迈过他，五步之后，他骂了句脏话再倒回去，把兜里不多的零钱全给了他。  
明天，他想，明天他一定要搞死那个目标人物。  
  
  
第二天他走到Sherlock面前，本质上而言John是个很直接的人，所以在他的小脑瓜能想到的所有方法都被这个神奇的目标人物“无情摧毁”之后他觉得还是开门见山得了：“有人雇了我来杀你，”他说，“能给我个三秒钟，让我完成了走人么？”  
他早伸出了枪，不管这家伙是什么反应对他而言都没什么差别。  
“Interesting.”这是Sherlock的第一句话，John愣住。  
“伊拉克还是阿富汗？”Sherlock转了转眼珠，“一个军医转行做了杀手，真是……太有趣了。”  
“你调查我？”John脑中警铃大振。  
“不需要，”Sherlock连个正眼都欠奉的继续收拾他的东西，“那些不是很显而易见的么？”他停了停，“话说，你是个……前军医？”  
“是。”  
“很优秀？”  
“……是。”  
“我这边有不少尸体，有兴趣一起来看看么？”  
这法克的搞了半天遇上同行了么？！还是个恋尸癖，难道你是传说中的汉尼拔？  
“不，我不是那个有着食用尸体嗜好的家伙，”Sherlock穿上了他的大衣，“当我说有，指的是停尸房。”他系好围巾，“你的心因性伤残看样子已经好了，看得出，你对危险有着很大的依恋，死亡令你成瘾，一起来吧，医生，你不会失望的。”他伸出手，“Sherlock Holmes.”  
“John……”他稍稍犹豫了一下，鬼使神差的居然也将手递了出去，“John Watson.”  
把枪收起来的瞬间他想，自己一定是脑子坏了。  
然后那天晚上他干掉了一个出租车司机，等John反应过来的时候，一切都乱了套，天知道他为啥要那么做而不是抢在那个糟老头之前先一步结果了Sherlock。  
不过既然如此……  
John考虑还是把那五十万退回去好了，他可太不适合当个杀手了。  
  
  
  
那之后过了不少年，John有一次突然问道：“为什么对一个送上门要杀你的人，你一点防备或是敌意都没有。”  
Sherlock那时正在盯着显微镜下的载玻片，他闻言稍稍怔了一下，而后抬起脑袋，哦，John想，又来了，这家伙每次笑得这么好看，准没什么好事儿发生。  
就听Sherlock开口道：“我不认为一个在自己穷得叮当响的时候还愿意将钱分给个陌生人的傻瓜能干那种冷血的活。”  
“你是说………………？”John的眼睛越张越大，他捂住了嘴巴。  
“我早就告诉过你，”Sherlock放下实验走了过来，真是难得，他弯下腰，亲吻John的额头，“你该收敛一下自己的多愁善感。”  
John翻了翻眼皮，不过那也无所谓了，关于他的病症，这位世界第一的侦探已经给了准确的定义——肾上腺素上瘾者。  
巧的是，Sherlock恰好可以满足他。  
他回吻过去。  
  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
